The Valkyrie, The Witch, and The Succubus
by Urban96
Summary: Bo must help Tamsin must awaken an old friend that maybe the key to saving the world, and the fae as we know it.


The Valkyrie, The Witch, and The Succubus

  
  
  
  


Tamsin strolled into the Dal for her usual drink. Considering it was very well needed after a long day at the cop shop. Not to mention the aggravating presence of the wolf, Dyson. No one should be allowed to work with someone who howls at the moon in his spare time.

As Tamsin placed her hand on the handle of the Dal's doors, she noticed something off. There were no cars, other than Bo's deathtrap excuse for a vehicle. But it was too empty. Tamsin scrunched up her nose and shook her head at herself. Maybe it's just nothing, she thought as she pulled open the door.

But, she was proven wrong the moment the stench of blood blew into her face. Her eyes widened as her mind went on alert. Tamsin's green eyes scanned the room, expecting an intruder, but was only met with the sight of shattered glass and broken furniture. What really got her attention was the blood. On every wall, a large eye with a sword going down it was drawn in fresh blood.

"Helllooooo? Is there anybody here?" Tamsin called out. She turned to the sound of footsteps coming up a set of stairs.

"We're here." Bo replied as she emerged from Trick's lair, followed by Kenzie, Trick, and Dyson.

"What the shitballs happened?" Tamsin asked.

"Trick sighed, devastated by the sight of his beloved bar, "Witches. That's their sign of declaration of war against Fae."

"Won't the Ash and Morrigan intervene?" Dyson asked gruffly as he took in the scrambled scene of the Dal.

"They could try. But I don't think it'll help. Witches are the most powerful beings,' Trick explained, "If their queen was still alive, this wouldn't be happening."

"Well, either way, mama needs a drink." Kenzie remarked as she walked over to the bar, or what was left of it. Tamsin stood there staring at the ground, clearly deep in her own thoughts. I mean it's been 500 years, maybe it's not too early, She thought as she rubbed her chin, it's not like she can get mad at me for doing it.

"Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed. Tamsin's head snapped up at the brunette.

"What succulette"

"I've been talking to you for the past minute. What were you thinking about?"

Tamsin chewed on her bottom lip, then sighed, "Fine, I might have an idea on how to help with the witch problem.

Trick scrunched up his brow, "How so?"

"It's too complicated for me to explain, but I'm going to need something from you, Blood King."

Bo and Dyson looked at Tamsin questionably as Trick crossed his arms, "Ok, What?"

"I need agrimony herb," Tamsin rolled her eyes at the look Trick was giving her, "Just trust me!"

Trick dropped his hands to his sides with a sigh and walked down to his lair. Dyson went over to Kenzie as she continued to down shot after shot.

"Soo, what's your master plan Valkyrie?" Bo asked as she glanced at Tamsin.

"Don't worry about it Succubus," Tamsin answered as she scrunched up her nose.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Come on, let me come with you at least, I can help.

Tamsin glanced at Bo then groaned, knowing how stubborn she could be, "Whatever, fine. We're leaving tonight."

Bo smiled triumphantly, "Why thank you."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. This trip just became even more difficult.

After getting the agrimony herb from Trick, Tamsin and Bo immediately left for the airport. The whole trip Tamsin was at her wits end. There was a chance she could see her friend again, but at the same time, there was a hint of uncertainty at would become of it. Plus, Bo wouldn't stop asking questions. All Tamsin could do was drink all the alcohol on the plane to drown her out.

  
Seventeen long hours later, they arrived in France. And their journey continued to the country-side.

Bo rubbed her tired face in frustration, "Why won't you just tell me what's going on? I mean we're all the way in France!"

Tamsin kept her eyes on the road as she spoke, "It's complicated."

"I'm the queen of complicated, try me." Bo remarked as she gazed at she gazed at Tamsin. She noticed how anxious the Valkyrie was, something she never was, "What's going on?"

Tamsin let out a sigh, "Remember how Trick said if the queen was still alive, the witches wouldn't be doing any of the crap they've been doing?"

Bo nodded her head, her attention on Tamsin's every word.

"Well," Tamsin continued as she drove, "I know, well knew her. We were friends." 500 years and she never forgot the deep blue pools of the witch. 500 years . Tamsin could feel a weight set in on her chest at the thought.

"What happened?" Bo asked softly.

Tamsin cleared her throat, "Let's just say I owe her my life."

Bo kept her eyes on Tamsin. Even though she wasn't showing it on her facial features, Bo could see the sadness in her aura. Bo raised her eyebrows at the sudden thought that occurred to her. Could she have cared about this person?

"We're here," Tamsin said as she stopped the car. Bo turned to see a dark looming castle, like something out of an old dracula movie. From it's appearance, it looked like it hasn't been touched in years. Everything around it looked just as untouched.

"What is this place?" Bo asked as she stepped out of the truck.

"It's her castle." Tamsin said grimly, as she glanced at the ghastly castle, "We need to head to the crypt."

Bo followed Tamsin through the thick foliage, mist covered a couple inches of the ground making it hard to see their feet. As they went deeper into the forest, the lower the temperature dropped. Bo crossed her arms over her chest as she shivered against the cold. They suddenly came across a black stone crypt, with a pentagram engraved on the door.

Tamsin let out a shaky breath as she looked upon the grim appearing crypt. Memories of her last visit flashed into her mind, of her placing her friend in this very crypt and having to leave her behind for 500 years. Bo put her hand in Tamsin's, a gesture of reassurance.

"Hey, it's ok," Bo said softly.

Tamsin looked at Bo and smirked. She sighed heavily as she stepped towards the door and slid it open.

In the middle of the room laid a black coffin, with the same pentagram engraved in the middle. Bo felt goosebumps rise on her skin as the sight of it.

"Help me move it," Tamsin said as she walked over to the coffin. Bo walked over hesitantly. They both grabbed the edges and slowly slid the top of the coffin onto the cobwebbed covered ground.

When Bo turn back to face what laid in the coffin, her breath was taken away. Despite her pale complexion, the woman was beautiful. Tendrils of black curls were sprawled over her shoulders, and her face was outline with chiseled cheekbones and perfect cupid lips.

Tamsin scoffed as she looked down at her old friend, "Bitch hasn't aged one bit." She mumbled. But she could feel her heart jump at the sight of her. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a syringe filled with the herd.

Tamsin paused as she looked up at Bo, "So just a warning."

Bo raised an eyebrow, "What now?"

"There maybe a teeny tiny chance she could kill me for waking her up. I was supposed to wait a couple more years."

Bo choked out in surprise, "Are you shitting me! Why are you saying this now?"

Tamsin shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know, just a fair warning." She looked down at her peacefully slumbering friend and sighed, "Wakey, wakey." She took the syringe and plunged it into her chest.

At first nothing happened. Bo watched cautiously from the other side of the coffin, expecting a breathe or even a blink from the woman. But when nothing happened, she looked up at Tamsin in confusion.

"Was she supposed to stay like that or wake up?"

Tamsin looked up at her in annoyance, "I don't know! I'm a Valkyrie, not a voodoo witch!"

Minutes passed as they both kept their eyes on the un-moving witch, the silence becoming more deafening by the second. Bo looked up at Tamsin, who had a look of disappoint written in her eyes.

"Tamsin," Bo called out softly.

"Don't," Tamsin snapped, as she kept her eyes on the pale woman. She should've woken up by now, she thought sadly. Tamsin would've given anything to see the light in those blue eyes again. But maybe she was 500 years too late.

Tamsin sighed heavily as she stood, "I guess it wasn't meant to be." She tore her eyes from the peaceful queen and looked into the caring eyes of Bo, "Let's go Succubus."

Bo smiled sadly at Tamsin as she followed her out of the crypt.

"We'll find some other way," But Tamsin ignored her as she pushed the door, dust escaped from the cracks as it closed and locked. She turned around and walked past Bo.

"Tamsin!"

She whipped around with a look of anger in her eyes.

"What?!" Bo gave her a look of pity, "She was out only chance! She was the only one who could've stopped the witches!"

Bo saw something in Tamsin's aura that threw her off. She expected the red color of anger, but she also saw the color of sadness. She blinked in surprise.

"You care about her," Bo said softly.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Whatever Succulette. She's not coming back and we need to leave." As she took her first step forward, the ground began to shake.

"What the F!" Bo yelled out as she leapt towards Tamsin, dodging a falling branch. The ground stopped shaking with the sound of a crash.

Tamsin straightened herself up as she looked around at the damage around her. She let out a gasp when her eyes landed on the crypt. The door was missing, more like torn off its hinges.

"Is she.." Bo asked as she looked over at Tamsin, who stood there with her eyes widened.

"I'm not sure," She breathed out. Hope began to fill her as she saw a figure begin to emerge from behind the shadows and into the light. Her purple eyes were just Tamsin remembered them to be. She let out a breath of relief and happiness as she looked upon the figure of her old friend.

The woman's iridescent purple eyes looked around the forest in wonder. She looked down at her own hands and her dirt covered white gown with a smirk. Bo had never seen so much power come from one person's aura. It was intense. The purple in the woman's eyes began to fade to a royal blue as she looked up at Bo and Tamsin. Bo was half expecting her to blast them both, considering Tamsin's previous warning. But, she just stood there, eyes locked onto Tamsin, whose eyes never left the woman.

"So, you were going to just wake me up and then leave me there," the woman finally spoke, with a velvety husky voice, "I guess things never change Valkyrie."

Tamsin worried facial expression broke out into a wide grin, "No they never do." She stepped forward and tightly embraced the woman. The woman laughed as she hugged Tamsin back, "I missed you, Morgana."

"I missed you too, Tamsin."

As they pulled back, Morgana's steel blue eyes flicked over to Bo, who stood there like a fly on the wall. It was as if the woman was looking into Bo's very soul in all of those couple of seconds. Her gaze was so intense, Bo tore her eyes away as goosebumps erupted on her flesh.

"Who's your friend?" Morgana asked, nodding her head towards Bo.

"That's, uh, Bo," Tamsin said as she let go of Morgana.

Morgana smiled at Bo, "It's a pleasure to meet you," She looked at Tamsin who stood there awkwardly. Morgana rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

"Come one, let's get up to the castle. I look ridiculous." Tamsin chuckled as she followed Morgana. It was as if the world was spinning around her. Morgana was here. Something that she thought wouldn't happen at least in a couple more centuries.

They walked through the misty forest in silence. Every now and then they would hear the cries of an animal or the hoot of an owl. But, all Bo knew was the silence was beginning to nag at her.

She cleared her throat, "Soo, how do you still look so good?" Tamsin gave an incredulous look at her question. Bo scoffed at her, as she looked at the back of the witch's head, "I mean, uh, how have you not aged?"

"Well, that's what immortality does to you, darling," Morgana turned her head over her shoulder to glance at Bo. She smirked at the look of shock at the brunettes face and continued to walk, "It's a pain in my ass really."

They finally reached a clearing in the forest to reveal the large looming figure of the castle.

"Bloody hell," Morgana mumbled as she looked upon at what was once a shining beacon to all witches, but now was a stereotypical haunted house. She snapped her fingers and the doors began to creak open.

"Wow," Bo breathed out as she looked around the grand entrance of the castle. Layers upon layers of dust covered every inch of the room. Their footsteps echoed in the hallways as they walked further in. Bo and Tamsin jumped at the sound of the doors slamming behind them.

Morgana's eyes flashed purple as she raised her hands in front of her, "Innova." As soon as the enchantment was spoken, the house came alive. Everything began to fix and clean itself. Before they knew it, all the dust had disappeared, and the lights in the chandeliers above them were lit brightly. Bo stood there in awe at everything around her.

Tamsin, as equally impressed, looked over to Morgana with small smile playing on her lips, "All hail the queen." Morgana bowed her head slightly with a chuckle. She grabbed the ends of her extremely long curly hair and groaned.

"I'm going to freshen up," They watched as Morgana made her way up the grand staircase and disappeared into a hallway.

Bo looked over at Tamsin with her eyes widened.

"What the F," Were only words she could think to describe the craziness she had just witnessed.

Tamsin scrunched up her nose, "Yup," She looked around the room and let out a sigh, "It's just like how I remember it."

Almost twenty minutes had passed by as Bo and Tamsin continued to wait for witch's return. A thought came across Tamsin's mind. The library should still be here, she wondered, maybe there's something there that could help. Tamsin pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on.

"Hey, I'm going to check something out, go up and check on Morgana." Before Bo could argue, Tamsin disappeared into the nearest hallway.

Bo grunted as she made her way up the stairs. She followed the direction she remembered Morgana walked in. At the end of the hallway, there was a large set of double doors with light flooding through the open cracks. For some reason, she began to feel butterflies flutter around her stomach the closer she got to the doors. She shook her head at herself. You just met her, she scolded herself. Bo softly knocked on the door as she pushed it open.

"Hello? Morgana? Tamsin wanted me to check on you, cause she's, you know, inpatient." Her eyebrows went up in surprise at the sight of the bedroom. Not only was it large, it screamed royalty. A glint caught her eye as she walked in. As she turned, she saw a mantle sitting in the corner of the room, the top cradling a crown. All around it were intricate swirls of steel leading up to a pentagram in the front, with a purple jewel in the center of it. The color of Morgana's eyes.

"What does one wear in this century?" Bo jumped at the sound of Morgana's husky voice. She turned to see her walk out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. Her once long tangled hair, it now cut and groomed just under her jaw. Bo could've sworn she was glowing.

"Oh, uh, jeans and t-shirts mostly," Bo stammered as she tried to look at anything else but the witch.

Morgana raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is that a type of gown?"

Bo stifled a laugh as she shook her head. She'd forgotten the woman had been gone for the past 500 years. She took out her phone from the side of her boot and showed Morgana a picture. Morgana's eyes widened at the device in front of her.

"What's that? Is it a magic mirror?" She exclaimed as she examined the phone closely in Bo's hand.

Bo scrunched up her brow, trying to figure out the best way to explain a phone to someone who had never even touched any type of technology before, "Uh, yeah, kind of. You have a lot of catching up to do."

Morgana let out a sigh as she nodded her head in agreement. She looked over at the crown that sat on the mantle, as a look of sadness passed through her eyes.

"Yes, it's been too long." She looked back at Bo, quickly replacing her saddened facial features with a small smile. Bo stomach did a flip at the sight of it.

Morgana took a couple steps away from Bo. Her eye flashed purple as she raised her hands slightly at her side. Bo, herself couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

"Vestimenta."

Suddenly the towel that was wrapped around Morgana was replaced with a pair of skin tight black jeans that accentuated all of her curves, along with a simple black t-shirt that hung loosely on her muscular, lean frame. Morgana looked at her new make over in the full length mirror.

"Not bad," She mumbled, a look of impression on her face. Bo definitely agreed as her eyes lingered on the witch. She thought she was beautiful before, but now if at all possible, she was even irresistible.

"So, who are you to Tamsin?" Morgana asked as she fluffed her out the curls in her hair in the mirror.

"We're friends. Well you know, when she's not being a bitch to me." Her mind registered what she said as she nervously glanced over at the amused look Morgana was giving her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in anyway bad."

Morgana laughed as she turned around to face the high strung Succubus, "No I get what you mean. Tamsin is a unique individual. But she has her moments."

Bo smiled back at the woman. The more Morgana gazed in her eyes, the warmer she felt. Who is this woman, she wondered. Morgana cleared her throat as she broke her lingering gaze and went over to multitude of drawers. Bo watched her as she began to rifle through each one.

"What are you looking for?"

Where is it, Morgana thought to herself, I know I left here somewhere. When she opened the seventh drawer, she found what she was looking for.

"Ha! Exactly where I left it!" She exclaimed triumphantly as she took out a silver wrist cuff. Ontop was the same pentagram intricately engraved.

"What does that mean?" Bo asked as Morgana slipped it onto her left wrist.

"It's my royal crest. A sign of my power." Morgana said. When she rubbed her thumb across the top, the pentagram shined purple then faded back.

They both left the room together, Bo filled with even more questions and wonder about the woman who walked beside her.

"About time!" They heard Tamsin yell out at the bottom of the stairs. Morgana looked down at the frustrated valkyrie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't figure out what to wear." Morgana sighed dramatically.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, but a smirk stayed on her lips, "Nothing new."

Morgana playfully shoved Tamsin as she laughed. Bo was happy to see Tamsin in such a happy state, something she never got to see. But at the same time, she was a little jealous. They were closer than Bo would ever be.

"So where to now?" Morgana asked as they walked out of the doors of the castle. The doors automatically opened then closed behind them as they reached the mugginess of the outside.

"We need to head back to the Dal, as quick as possible."

Morgana nodded slowly, but her features scrunched up in question as she looked upon a foreign object. But to everyone else, a truck.

"What is that," She asked suspiciously.

Tamsin pursed her lips in thought, "It's like a carriage, but with no horses."

"I see," Morgana said her eyes narrowed. She turned to Bo, "Is this one of those things I have to catch up on?"

Bo nodded her head with a smile.

"Yeah well we need to leave, the plane leaves in a couple of hours."

Morgana just stood there dumbfounded. All of this was beginning to come down on her, on how much she has missed.

"Ok, wait," Morgana said. Tamsin and Bo looked back at her, "I'm not getting in that or whatever a plane is. If we're traveling, we're doing it my way."

Tamsin groaned as she remembered what 'her way' was. Not very happy memories.

"Oh come on Morgana! Every time I traveled with you, I either ended up puking everything up or unconscious!"

Morgana shrugged, "Yeah, cause you're a softie."

Bo chuckled as Tamsin shot her daggers. But in the end, she rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way she could convince Morgana otherwise.

"Fine," Tamsin grumbled as she walked over to Morgana's side. She looked up at Bo, and raised an eyebrow, "You coming or what?"

"No idea what's going on, but sure" Bo sighed lightly as she made her way to other side of Morgana.

Morgana grabbed both of their hands, pulling them closer to her side. Bo's skin flushed under the warm touch of the witch. Morgana glanced down at Bo. The corners of mouth quirked up at the sight of her reddened cheeks.

"Hold on, and take a deep breathe," She warned them both, as her eyes flashed purple. The energy around them began to pick up, causing any debris around them to fly away. Tamsin's and Bo's hair whipped around their faces as the wind picked up. When Bo looked over at Morgana's aura, it was beyond powerful, but controlled.

"Lanvae magicae," Morgana said with a strong and practiced voice. Bo's nervousness got the best of her as she gripped Morgana's hand tighter and held onto her arm with her other hand.

"Ah crap," Tamsin mumbled as she took a deep breath. And then suddenly, the world around them went black.

  
  
  


Bo and Tamsin woke up gasping for air. The hard pavement did not do any justice to Bo's back. But to her surprise, they were in front of the entrance of the Dal.

"How?" Bo managed to breath out as she looked over at Tamsin, who was struggling to get on her feet.

"Magic. It's her ridiculous way of traveling and to torture me," Tamsin groaned as she stretched her arms. She held her hand out to Bo, who took it. Tamsin pulled her up with one quick tug.

"Where is she?" Tamsin asked as she looked around. It only took Bo a second to find the perfect frame of the witch. She stood there unmoving at the edge of the sidewalk, with a look of awe across her face.

Tamsin walked up to Morgana, who didn't even notice her presence.

"Morgana?"

Morgana snapped her head to Tamsin. She smiled as she looked back at the cars that zoomed back and forth, and the many tall buildings that created silhouettes across the city.

"It's overwhelming, but beautiful," Morgana said as she took everything in, "I've missed so much."

Tamsin smiled weakly at Morgana, "I know, I'm sorry that you had to."

Morgana looked over at Tamsin with a look of seriousness, "Don't be, ever." All Tamsin could do was smile at the witch. They walked back to Bo, who was leaning against the wall, still trying to adjust to the effects of the travel.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, as her brow furrowed.

Bo waved her off, "Oh yeah, nothing a drink can't fix." Many, many drinks.

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she pulled open the doors of the Dal, letting the sounds of music and conversation escape, "Come on."

They all entered together. From it looked like, Trick had scrubbed off any evidence of blood from the walls and replaced what was broken. Fae of all kind crowded parts of the bar. Dyson was in his regular spot, by the pool table, engaged in game with Hale.

They walked up to the bar, where Trick was wiping down the bar top. His face lit up at the sight of Tamsin and Bo.

"You're back! How did it go?"

"We should talk in your lair," Tamsin said, not wanting to give away any information to unsuspecting listeners. Trick nodded understandingly as he made his way around the bar and to the study. All three women followed behind him.

The study itself smelled of aging leather and books. But, it was always the best place to have a private conversation.

When Trick turned around, his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Morgana.

"Uh, this part of the bar is private, you're going to have to go back up."

Morgana raised her eyebrows as she looked at him with a look of amusement. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she looked towards Trick.

"She's here to help."

Finally, his eyes landed on the cuff on Morgana's wrist. The sight of the pentagram made it feel as if someone poured ice cold water down his back.

"Oh my…" He mumbled, as his eyes widened. He looked up at Morgana, "Your majesty." To Bo's and Tamsin's surprise, Trick bowed in front of her.

"No need for that, Blood King," Morgana said softly. Trick straightened himself up, looking at the woman in awe.

"How's this possible? Everyone said you were dead."

"I was, but not completely."

Trick smiled warmly at the blue eyed woman in front of him, "Well, it's an honor to have you here." Then his eyebrows scrunched up in thought, "What will you do about the witches?"

Morgana sighed as she looked down in thought, "The malus amplio is a declaration of war against all Fae, light and dark. So it's most likely they'll go to war if nothing is done." She looked up at Bo, Tamsin, and Trick, "We need to find the leaders responsible for this uprising."

Tamsin smirked, "Me and Dyson can do some research at the cop shop."

Morgana gave her a questioning look, "Cop shop?"

Tamsin chuckled as she hung her arm around Morgana's shoulder and led her out of the lair.

"Come on, let me get you a drink and tell you all about it."

  
  
  
  


Bo sat a few chairs away from where Tamsin and Morgana were at the bartop. She watched as Tamsin slowly explained the concept of pizza to the witch. She couldn't help but chuckle at the bewildered expression on Morgana's face. Tamsin got up, leaving Morgana alone, probably to challenge Dyson to another pool game.

For some reason, Bo found herself staring at the woman, entranced in her every movement. The way she slipped a loose curl behind her ear, and took a sip from her caramel colored drink seemed so perfect. As if feeling her stare, Morgana glanced over at Bo, a smirk playing on her lips. Bo quickly averted her gaze to anywhere else. She could feel her cheeks begin to flush. I'm a Succubus, it should be the other way around, she thought.

A soft hand grazed her shoulder, causing her to whip around. When her eyes met the loving face of Lauren, a feeling of guilt washed over her. My girlfriend.

"Hey babe," Lauren smiled a she leaned in for a quick peck. She took a seat on the bar-stool beside Bo.

Bo smiled as she tried to not look at Morgana who sat a few seats behind Lauren. Concentrate on you girlfriend, your girlfriend who you love, Bo thought as she kept her eyes on Lauren.

"Hey, how was your day?" Bo asked as she placed her hand on top of Lauren's.

"It was good. I finally found a way to enhance the dose of your medication Bo!" Lauren said excitedly. But Bo on the other hand, was flooded with disappointment.

"Oh-h, that's really good," She replied, trying to match Lauren's tone of excitement.

"Yeah! Now soon you won't have to feed as much." A beeping noise went off from Lauren's phone. As she looked down at the caller I.D, her smile faltered. "Oh, there's an emergency at the clinic. I have to go."

Bo smiled at her, "It's ok, go."

Lauren nodded. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. And just as quickly as she came, she was gone.

  
  
  


Morgana watched as the human kissed Bo. In that moment, she felt something she hasn't felt in ages. Jealousy, She took a large gulp of the drink, in hopes it would wash away the alien feeling. She gestured to the bartender for another round.

I'm an immortal witch, Morgana thought as her drink was being refilled, I can't have feelings for anyone. She glanced at the Succubus from the corner of her eye. What confused her was the look of disappointment she had in her eyes.

"Yeah! Now soon you won't have to feed as much."

Morgana scoffed at the human's selfishness. Humans always want to change everything for their benefit.

"Can I get a beer please?"

Morgana turned to see Bo standing beside her, her brown hair falling over shoulders in luscious waves. But, the look of disappointment was still there. Morgana sighed as she twirled her finger over her cup, levitating the contents of the glass into the air and back in.

"She doesn't see you," Morgana stated plainly as she kept her eyes on her drink. Bo raised her brow as she looked down at the witch.

"What?"

Morgana gazed up at Bo, "The human you were just with, she doesn't see you."

"What do you mean?"

Morgana smirked, "She doesn't see you for who you really are. She doesn't accept you."

Anger began to well up in Bo's chest as she looked down at Morgana. But, she knew she was right. Bo scoffed, "What gives you the right to say that? You've only been here for five minutes."

"She wants you to only be with her, to not feed like you're meant to. She acts but never asks how you feel about her actions. If it were up to her, she'd rather you be human." Morgana said as she turned in her seat to face Bo, "Am I wrong?"

Bo opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. She sighed heavily as she sat on the bar-stool beside Morgana.

"No." She mumbled.

Morgana's face softened at the look of defeat on Bo's face.

"Succubi are a proud race, just like the Valkyrie, or the wolves, or the witches. So be proud."

Bo grunted as she rubbed her face, "So what do you think I should do?"

Morgana shrugged as she finished off her drink. She propped her head up on her hand as she looked over at Bo.

"That's all you darling. But, all I know is that you need someone who'll accept the fact that you're a succubus and that you need to feed. And to not force you into something you don't want to do."

Bo smiled softly at the blue eyed witch, "Wow, I didn't peg you for the sentimental type."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "I'm not, so don't tell anyone especially Tamsin. She won't let me live it down."

When Bo looked at the warm, smiling features of the woman in front of her, she felt happy. Those blue pools made her feel so insecure, something she never felt as a Succubus. She couldn't help but let her curiosity wander about the witch.

Bo cleared her throat, realizing she had been staring for too long, "So is there anyone special in your life?" Bo mentally slapped herself. She's been dead for 500 years, of course there's no one.

Morgana scrunched up her face as she sighed, "I pretty much out live everyone,so no."

Bo watched her aura as Morgana spoke. It was a controlled shade of purple, flowing around her in waves. But there was a hint of something else, something Bo almost missed. Sadness.

"That must be lonely."

The corners of Morgana's mouth quirked up, "I've managed, darling."

"Can I ask you something?"

Morgana nodded her head as she sat up straight.

"How did you end up where you were? You know, dead and all?"

Caught off guard by the question, Morgana took a deep breathe in. Bo could tell it was a complicated by the hardened expression on Morgana's face.

Morgana glanced back at Tamsin, who was leaning over the pool table taking her next shot. The look of concentration on her face was something Morgana was used to seeing, whether it be on the battlefield or in the middle of a game. Morgana smirked as she looked back at Bo.

"500 years ago, we were at war. Tamsin was injured to the point where she was going to lose her life," Morgana sighed, "So I gave her mine. I would do it all over again if I had to."

It finally dawned on Bo's face, "You knew you would wake up."

"Immortality has its perks," Morgana remarked grimly.

"But," Bo said as she went over everything in her brain, "Tamsin's a Valkyrie, she would've came back on her own."

"Yes. But I couldn't bear to see her die in arms. Better me than her."

Bo was taken back by the willingness of the witch to sacrifice her life to save Tamsin. No wonder the Valkyrie was so hellbent on getting her back.

She felt her phone vibrate in her boot. Bo bent down and grabbed it to see a text message from Kenzie. But, she didn't have to open it to know that she was drunk and had forgotten the keys to the crack shack once again. If it wasn't for that, she would've stayed there all night with Morgana and talked. About nothing if anything.

"Someone on your magic mirror?" She heard Morgana ask. Bo gave her half a smile as she stood up from the barstool.

"Yeah my friend needs me. Thank you." Bo said softly. She bent down slightly and placed a kiss on Morgana's cheek, letting her lips linger for just moment. When she pulled back, Morgana's cheeks had began to redden slightly.

Bo bit her lip, containing her smile. She took one last glance over shoulder at the surprised witch as she made her way out the doors of the Dal.

Morgana couldn't help the grin that made its way to her lips.

"Anytime," She mumbled as she watched Bo walk out. She touched her fingers to the spot Bo had kissed her. As she turned back around in her bar-stool, the smile and the feeling of happiness never left her.

  
  
  
  
  


It took Tamsin two days to find a lead about any witches involved in the uprising. It included a large group of witches having taken over a small town. Something the Ash and the Morrigan were not happy about.

Tamsin sat in the driver's seat of her beat up truck as her eyes concentrated on the long road ahead of her. Bo gazed out of the window, watching the trees and clouds pass by, Every now and then, she would shift in her seat, but no matter what angle she sat in, it was still uncomfortable.

Morgana sat in the middle in the back of the truck. Even though she's been awake for a couple of days now, there were still some things that overwhelmed. Like the fact the machine they were traveling in didn't require horses. Morgana caught a glance of Bo through the rear view mirror. The way the sunlight struck her made it seem as if she were glowing. Her eyes were brown, but they sparkled in the sunlight, making them even more entrancing. I shouldn't be feeling this way, Morgana shook her head at herself, It won't end well.

"I thought the witches wanted war with the fae. Why mess with the humans?" Tamsin asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"During the Salem witch trials, so many witches were killed at the hands of humans. I suppose they're using this as an excuse to have a go at them," Morgana answered as she gazed out the window.

"Wait, you were alive during the Salem witch trials," Bo exclaimed, "Damn you're old." Morgana laughed.

"Older."

"Yeah she could be your great-grandmother," Tamsin mumbled as she continued to drive. Morgana shot her a look as she scoffed.

"You're the one to talk! Aren't you like over three thousand years old?"

Bo's mouth dropped open as she looked over at Tamsin. Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever witch! I still look better than you."

Morgana smirked as she leaned back into her seat, "Not in your wildest dreams darling."

Before Tamsin could argue, she saw signs of smoke billowing over a hill. Seconds later, a small town came to view, or what was left of it. Buildings were on fire, cars were flipped over. It was chaos.

Tamsin stopped her car and turned off the engine.

"Holy shitballs," She mumbled. Morgana's features darkened as she took in the scene in front of her. She opened the door and stepped out, along with Bo and Tamsin.

"Holy shitballs is right," Bo said as she looked around her. A gut wrenching scream caught their attention. A few feet in front of them was woman being dragged by hair into the middle of the street, by what they could assume to be a warlock.

Before Bo and Tamsin could react, a loud crack echoed from the man's neck as it twisted in an awkward angle. The woman cried out as she scrambled away from his corpse.

They both turned to see Morgana's eyes glowing their iridescent purple color, anger written across her face. She lowered her hand as she let out a heavy sigh.

"You did that?" Bo exclaimed with widened eyes. But Morgana just walked past her silently towards the corpse. Seconds later, a whole army began to crowd around them, witches and warlocks. They were outnumbered.

"Well? Who's next?!" Morgana yelled out as she looked around the angry faces in the crowd. She willed her magic to create bright flaming fireballs in each hand, "Come now, come meet your maker." She said with an evil grin.

Remember to never get on her bad side, Bo said with her eyebrows raised. From the corner of her eye, she saw a bolt of lightning heading into the direction of Morgana's head.

"Look out!" Bo yelled. Morgana whipped around and blocked the attack, the lightning disintegrating around her. Morgana's purple eyes looked angrily into the crowd. If Bo was in their position, she would run to the hills. Morgana flicked her hand towards her, and a man who threw the lightning from the crowd flew towards her into her waiting grasp.

"I guess we're learning by example today." Morgana sneered as she pushed the man down to his knees.

"No please! Forgive me, I didn't mean to," The man cried out, "I didn't know who you were."

Morgana glowered down at him, her eyes shining brighter, "Now you know," She placed her palm on his forehead and the other hand on the center of his chest, "Et tollat virtutem."

Bo and Tamsin watched as a stream of silver slowly left the man's body from his open mouth. The minute it was all out, he collapsed on the pavement in fits of shakes and gasps. The stream of silver hung in the air for a moment but then dissipated into nothing, leaving no trace it existed.

"What did she just do?" Bo asked in confusion as she looked over at Tamsin. The valkyrie wore a neutral look on her face, but in the inside she was impressed, proud even. The queen was back.

"She took his magic."

Bo took in the sight of the witch. Power radiated throughout her aura, more power than she has ever seen. Every time she looked at the witches, they would avert their eyes or even cower in fear. Some even lowered their heads in respect towards the purple eyed witch. Bo now understood why they called her queen.

"The only reason all of you stand is because I allow it," Morgana's voice boomed with power as she spoke, "You've lost your way. And this," She said as she gestured to the crowd of warlocks and witches, "is done. Now, who ordered the malus amplio."

"The Enchantress." It felt as though someone had poured ice cold water down her back at the sound of that name. Morgana clenched her jaw as she turned to the voice that spoke out. A girl with doe brown eyes and hair chopped under her chin stood out from the crowd and looked up at Morgana's cold gaze.

"The malus amplio was her magic, and," The girl paused as she took a deep breath, "There is news she will go to war."

Morgana's eyes widened at the girls news. It's worse than I'd imagined, Morgana thought. She let out a sigh as her eyes faded back to their royal blue color.

"Clean this up," Morgana growled. They all bowed their heads as the witch walked by the witches and warlocks.

"What now?" Tamsin asked as she watched the look of frustration on Morgana's face.

"We need to leave." Morgana remarked, "Our problems have just begun."

Everyone made a path for the three women as they walked back to the truck. Morgana leaned against the hood of the car, taking a deep breath, contemplating her next move.

"So who's the enchantress?" Bo asked as she walked over to Morgana with Tamsin by her side.

Morgana nibbled on her bottom lip in thought, then let out a sigh. She looked up at Tamsin.

"Do you have any recollection of a very angry redhead, that has a hate for humans, and other fae? And vowed to wipe me off the face of the planet?"

Recognition dawned on Tamsin's face the more Morgana described the mysterious individual.

"Lilith?!"

Morgana grimly nodded her head, "Yes. I guess she took her shot when I was immobilized."

"Well you fixed everything right? The witches aren't going to do anything?" Bo asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe," Morgana said as she pushed herself off the truck, "But I have an idea."

She tilted her chin up as she let up as she let out a high pitched whistle. At first nothing happened. But, then Bo saw a flash of silver and gold in the corner of her eye. Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, she shook her head at herself. Bo turned back to Morgana and saw two very large, gold and silver dogs. Each with a set of purple eyes like Morgana.

"Holy shit!" Bo exclaimed as she jumped back a couple feet in surprise. Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a 'really' look.

"It's ok, they weren't won't harm you," Morgana chuckled as she knelt down beside them and caressed their chins. The two dogs nuzzled her hands.

"Why do you need them for?" Tamsin asked, not fazed at all by the presence of a gold and silver dog.

"We'll send Lilith message, let her know I'm alive," Morgana's eyes flashed purple as she looked into the eyes of the two dogs, "Find Lilith and tell her, the queen is coming for you head, and," Morgana paused as she looked over at Tamsin, "What was that insult you told me about?"

Tamsin laughed, "Uh, eat a sack of tits." Bo stifled back a chuckle as Morgana looked back at her pets.

"And to eat a sack of tits. And, if anyone touches you, et posat in loco ignis."

In a blink of an eye, the dogs disappeared. Morgana stood up with a sigh.

"You're really going to do that?" Tamsin asked with an eyebrow raised.

Yes, war she wants, war she gets." Morgana said plainly. Tamsin gazed at her with a look of seriousness, but then broke out into a smile.

"It's good to have you back."

Morgana rolled her eyes dramatically, "You leave for 500 years and the whole world goes to hell."

Bo looked back and forth between the two smiling women and smirked.

"I finally understand why you two are such great friends."

"How's that?" Morgana asked.

"You're both equally crazy."

"No," Tamsin shook her head, "I'm definitely the craziest one here."

"Yes, well one of us has to maintain a respectable composure." Morgana winked at Bo, who continuously couldn't keep her eyes off the witch. Bo's cheeks reddened as her lips broke out into a smile.

They all climbed into the truck as Tamsin turned the ignition.

"I need a drink,"

Tamsin groaned as she pressed her foot on the gas pedal. Bo and Morgana let out a collective 'me too'. They all looked at each other and laughed as they drive down the road.

  
  


After many hours of shots and beers at the Dal, Tamsin had become so wasted she'd start challenging every moving object in sight to a fight. Even Trick. Bo and Morgana had to drag her out by her arms and legs out of the Dal to get her into the car. But, thankfully, she fell asleep on the ride to her loft.

Before Morgana knew it, she was being convinced to sleep over at Bo's place. It didn't take a lot of convincing really. But, what she didn't expect was the tiny goth human that bombarded her with a million and one questions.

"Do you have a black cat? Do you fly on a broomstick?" Kenzie asked excitedly as she scooted closer and closer to Morgana on the worn couch.

"No, that's a myth, I actually hate cats," Morgana pursed her lips as she considered her next answer, "I guess I could if I wanted to." Kenzie squealed in excitement. Morgana grimaced at the sound. She's so small, but so much air capacity, she thought.

"Bo-Bo, your girl can fly on a broomstick!" She yelled out to Bo, who was in the kitchen searching the cabinets for a bottle of alcohol.

Bo scrunched up her brow, "That sounds...uncomfortable." She beamed triumphantly as she stood up with a half full bottle of vodka in her hand.

Kenzie turned back to Morgana, her face practically inches from hers. Morgana groaned. Here we go.

"Can you turn people into animals?"

"Yes, I can actually. My favorite is frogs." Morgana said as she smiled mischievously at Kenzie, "Want to test it out?"

Kenzie laughed nervously as she slowly scooted away from Morgana, "Oh me? Nooo, I like the way I look. Always fabulous." A buzzing sound went off from her phone that sat in her lap. Her face broke into a smile when she looked at the message. She jumped from the couch and ran out the door while yelling over her shoulder, "Gotta head to the Dal! See ya!"

Morgana raised an eyebrow as Bo walked over with two glasses and the bottle in her other hand.

"Was it something I said?"

Bo laughed as she plopped down next to Morgana.

"No, it was probably Hale. She likes him."

Morgana 'ahed' as she took the drink from Bo's hand. She looked over at the brunette as she poured some of the vodka for herself.

"So," Morgana cleared her throat, "How'd things go with you and that human?"

Bo ran her finger around the rim of her glass, anything to help her concentrate on something other than those hypnotizing blue pools.

"I don't know," Bo sighed, "Lauren's kind and everything, but I want," Bo groaned, not knowing the words to describe her thoughts and feelings.

"You want to be you," Morgana said softly, "No reprimands or boundaries," Bo looked up at Morgana, suddenly lost in her blue eyes. She let out a shaky breath, having forgetting to breathe. That's been happening a lot lately when she's around Morgana.

"Yeah exactly," Bo murmured. She looked down at the witch's lips, suddenly realizing how close their bodies were to each other.

Morgana mimicked Bo's movements as her eyes found their way to her lips. Bo leaned forward and pressed her lips to Morgana's. At first, Morgana tensed under her touch, but she returned the gesture as her lips melted into Bo's.

Bo took in the witch's sweet vanilla smell as she slowly climbed on top of her, deepening the kiss. Bo opened her eyes when she felt Morgana gently grab hold of her wandering hands and break the kiss.

A sense of worry overcame her as she looked at the worried face of Morgana.

"I'm sorry. If you didn't want to.."

"No, it's just," Morgana said, cutting Bo off mid sentence. She scrunched up her brow as she sighed, "I'll only hurt you, darling."

Bo ran her thumb softly along Morgana's lips as she gazed into the woman's eyes. There was so much vulnerability in her eyes. Bo caressed Morgana's face as she leaned in for a kiss. When she pulled back, a look of surprise was written on the witch's face.

"I'll take that chance with you." Bo said softly. Morgana kissed the inside of Bo's hand and nodded.

Bo's eyes flashed their brilliant blue color as she grinned. Morgana chuckled at the sight.

"Well, this should be interesting."

  
  
  
  
  


Morgana laid on her side as she watched Bo sleep soundly. The way the sun shone down on her gave her skin a radiating glow. Even when she's asleep, she's beautiful, Morgana thought. Morgana smirked as the brunette began to stir awake, shifting the blanket that covered their bare bodies.

Bo thought it was a dream waking up to those loving blue pools. But, when memories of the night before flooded into her mind, happiness filled her chest. She's actually here, Bo smiled to herself.

"Hi there," Bo murmured as she turned to face the smiling face of the witch.

The sight of those brown eyes made Morgana's stomach flutter.

"Hey," Morgana whispered. Bo brushed her fingers along the jawline of the woman, outlining her every feature. But, all Morgana could do was gaze at her in awe.

Bo giggled, catching Morgana's lingering gaze.

"What?"

"Eyes both brown and blue. You're so perfect."

Bo's cheeks flushed at her words. Yeah, she's been called beautiful and pretty by late night booty calls. But the way she said it, she could feel the emotion in her voice.

Bo caressed Morgana's cheeks as she pulled her into a kiss. Their lips melded together as if they were made for each other. Bo traced her lips along Morgana's jaw to her neck. Morgana chuckled as she pulled her into her arms, holding her against her chest. Bo smiled in content as she laid her head in the crook of Morgana's neck. She could stay this way forever.

Bo ran her fingers along Morgana's collarbone.

"Tell me something about you?"

"Mm," Morgana mumbled as she rubbed Bo's arm softly, "I've taken a liking to pizza."

Bo laughed as she lifted her head up, and propped her chin on Morgana's chest. She looked up into the smiling eyes of the witch.

"I mean something about you. You know, something no one else knows."

Morgana looked up at the ceiling in thought. Bo smiled softly as she nibbled on her lips. It almost made her want to taste them again. No, concentrate, Bo said to herself.

"Ok," Morgana sighed. Bo sat up, covering herself up with the blanket. She looked like how a 5 year old would when being told an exciting story. Morgana smiled at her eagerness.

"I have a ring with my crest on it, it's the only family heirloom that I have left, as a reminder." Morgana said, as a twinge of sadness crept into her eyes.

Bo stifled a gasp as she looked up at the witch.

"You have a family?" She exclaimed. Morgana gave her a weak smile as she nodded yes. Bo honestly always figured Morgana was cloned or was made in a witch factory. "Where are they?"

Morgana shrugged as she looked down at her hands, "Like I said before, I outlive everyone."

"Oh," Bo frowned, "I'm so sorry Morgana, "She murmured as she took Morgana's hand in hers. Morgana intertwined her fingers in Bo's and kissed her knuckles.

"It was thousands of years ago, don't be." Morgana said, trying her best to hide her sadness with her smile She cleared her throat, "But, anyways I'm the first witch. And I received my magic from a goddess, but I think everyone knows that."

Bo looked at her with her mouth agape.

"Anything else," she choked out.

Morgana bit back a smile as she looked up into the glowing face of the succubus. The more she gazed into Bo's eyes, the more lost she was.

"I think you're amazing."

Bo straddled Morgana, and placed a kiss on her soft lips. Morgana smiled against her lips. Suddenly Bo's fingers made their way to her sides, hitting her sensitive spots.

"No!" Morgana yelled out as she laughed. She tried to grab her hands, but Bo was better than that. They both broke out into fits of giggles with exchanges of loving looks.

  
  
  


The sound of constant buzzing awoke Morgana from her peaceful slumber She suddenly remembered that Tamsin had given her a magic mirror for talking. It's so annoying, Morgana thought. As it continued to buzz, she gently untangled herself from Bo's arms, laying a kiss on her peaceful face.

Morgana picked up the phone from the bedside table and looked at it with utter confusion. How does this work again, Morgana thought as she pressed a couple buttons

"Morgana?!" Tamsin's voice yelled out from the other line. A triumphant look spread across Morgana's face as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Uh, yes?"

"You need to get to the Dal now, it's an emergency."

From the urgency in her voice, Morgana didn't as any further questions She hung up the phone, after the pressing of a couple of buttons. Morgana slowly slipped out of the bed, not wanting to wake Bo.

She quietly shimmied on her clothes and fixed her hair. Wait, Morgana thought as she paused at the door, I can't just leave. She grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled a note and placed it on the pillow next to Bo.

Morgana took one last loving look at Bo before disappearing into thin air.

  
  
  


Morgana appeared in front of the Dal, the cool winter air blowing in her face. She looked around expecting Tamsin to at least be waiting outside for her. But, the lot was empty. She shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed the handles of the door and pulled it open.

She saw Tamsin and Trick looking down at the floor. Their faces were grim as they were deep in conversation, not noticing the entrance of the witch.

"Tamsin. What's wrong?' Morgana asked from behind, trying to get a peek of what was in front of them.

Tamsin whipped around, her eyebrows furrowed. She sighed as she shook her head.

"Morgana, I'm so sorry."

Morgana gave her a look, not having the slightest idea as to what she was talking about. But, when she pushed passed Trick and Tamsin, her face paled at the sight in front of her. Her pets were laid out in front of her, each with their throats slit bleeding the color of their exterior. The malum amplio was carved into the sides of their flesh. Morgana dropped to her knees in front of them, a mix of anger and sadness in her face.

"Where did you find them?" Morgana said, with no hint of emotion in her voice.

Tamsin cleared her throat. The temperature actually began to drop in the room.

" In an empty field a couple miles out."

Trick glanced at Morgana with a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry for your loss your majesty." He mumbled.

Morgana clenched her jaw, "She's going to pay for this. With the most, her life." She growled.

Tamsin and Trick exchanged looks of concern.

"Morgana, don't go overboard-" Tamsin started to say, but was cut short by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, what's going on?" A chipper Bo exclaimed. When her eyes landed on the scene in front of her, the smile fell from her face, "What happened?"

Morgana's head perked up as she listened to the air and energy around them. It has as if the energy changed directions, to something dark.

"Do you feel that?" Morgana thought out loud, as she stood up slowly, ignoring the questioning looks from everyone around her.

"Is she ok?" Bo asked as she walked towards Tamsin.

A laugh echoed throughout the walls of the Dal silencing everyone. Tamsin's eyes widened as she looked towards Morgana, whose eyes flashed their brilliant purple. The doors of the Dal swung open as a gust of wind blew in.

"Well, well," A woman crooned, "I see you haven't changed one bit Morgana." A figure emerged showing her bright red hair that flowed over her shoulders. A person would've considered her beautiful if it wasn't for the blood red pools she had for eyes.

Morgana stepped in front of Tamsin, Bo, and Trick, her eyes trained on the woman in front of her.

"And you've changed all around. Are those wrinkled?"

The smirk dropped from Lilith's lips face, anger taking its place.

"It's a shame what happened to your dogs," she sneered. Her eyes flicked towards Bo and Tamsin, the thought process clear in her eyes.

The electricity formed in the palms of her hands, and in a split second, shot out in the direction of Bo and Tamsin. Morgana's eyes widened as she watched it happen in slow motion. She jumped in front of the bolt of electricity, taking the impact. The smell of burning clothes and skin lingered in the air the moment it made contact with Morgana. The impact flung her into Bo and Tamsin, sending them flying back.

"Oh my god!" Bo exclaimed as she tried to get a look at Morgana's wound. But, Morgana knew it was already healing as the pain slowly faded. Tamsin groaned, still sprawled on the ground, as Morgana stood back up.

Lilith practically cackled at the sight.

"Yes, you definitely haven't changed at all. You're still willing to protect that valkyrie?"

Morgana looked back at Tamsin, who struggled to get to her feet, then returned her gaze to Lilith.

"Always," Her purple eyes glowered at Lilih with anger, "You can always concede."

"Now why would I do that, when I'm so close to taking your place?" Lilith remarked with a malicious grin.

Morgana features darkened as she spoke, "Then let it be war witch. The full moon. In the fields."

Her red eyes lingered on Morgana. For a second, Bo thought she was going to electrocute her again. But, with a nod of her head, she disappeared into thin air. Those blood red eyes forever etched into their minds.

"Are you stupid!" Tamsin yelled as Morgana turned back to the corpses of her dogs, "That's tomorrow!"

"That's too soon!" Bo exclaimed as she looked from Tamsin to Morgana. But the witch just sat there silently as she looked down at the two dogs.

She placed her hands on the sides of their heads. Bo's heart broke at the look of sadness that overtook Morgana's features.

"You can rests now," They heard Morgana mumble, "Et dimittum te." The two bodies slowly disintegrated into specks of yellow and silver dust. They all watched in awe as it floated into the air and disappeared.

"That was beautiful," Bo breathed out. Morgana gave her a weak smile as she stood up.

"What are you going to do Morgana?" Tamsin demanded with her arms crossed across her chest.

Morgana rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Tamsin.

"It has to happen, it was inevitable. It I leave her, she'll continue the malus amplio. You know this Tamsin." Morgana replied firmly.

Tamsin dropped her hands to her sides as she let out a sigh. She looked up at Morgana, not that she was much taller. Tamsin could tell her mind was made from the look in the witch's eyes.

"Then we're going to war."

Bo looked from Morgana to Tamsin with narrowed eyes, "Am I the only one who thinks this is a terrible idea?"

Morgana and Tamsin shrugged at the same time.

I need to speak to her, Morgana thought grimly. She turned to Trick who had busied himself with cleaning glasses.

"May I use your office? I need to make uh..call." She asked Trick.

"Yes, of course."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Morgana as she made her way down to Trick's lair, suspicious of her motives.

"Does she know how to use a phone?" Bo asked questioningly. Tamsin shook her head as Morgana disappeared into the room.

"No, she doesn't."

  
  


Morgana rubbed her face as she plopped down into the plush armchair. She looked down at the cuff on her wrist as it glistened in the light. As she ran her fingers over the engraved pentagram, it become more clear as to what she had to do. She leaned back into the chair, laying her arms on the side. The pentagram gloweed purple as did her eyes.

"Non opus est tibi diva," Morgana breathed out. Her eyes fluttered shut as her mind drifted.

What seemed to be seconds later, she opened her eyes to the view of white walls and white pillars surrounding her. Some would've called it heaven. But, Morgana knew better a she looked around the endless white hall.

"May I say, it was a surprise to hear from you after all these years child," A velvety voice that could change hearts spoke out.

Morgana smiled as she turned around, her eyes meeting the color changing eyes of Hecate. The woman's red lips curved upward into a smile at the sight of her protege witch. Her raven black hair flowed into waves around her, and in the center, a pentagram crown sat.

"I've been rather occupied," Morgana said as she walked up to her. She took a bow in front of the goddess Hecate, who bowed her head in regard.

"So I've heard," Her perfect eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at Morgana, "Why the sudden visit?"

Morgana let out a sigh as she looked up into the eyes of Hecate. The golden swirls were hypnotizing.

"A war is stirring with the Enchantress, Lilith. We will move forward tomorrow. But, if anything happens, I can't leave the witches behind again, without a leader," She spoke her next words with firmness and confidence, "I need to ensure a successor, for insurance, until I awaken."

Hecate looked at her in surprise, "This person would have to hold a special place in your heart. A lover."

Morgana nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. Hecate smiled back at her as she stood up from her throne. She cast a large pentagram around them.

"Then let us begin."

  
  


Tamsin growled as she paced back and forth in Trick's office. The fact that Morgana has been in the same position and state for a full day didn't do well for her nerves. Especially since the full moon was only hours away.

"What could she be doing in there?" Bo asked, sitting beside Morgana. She traced her fingers along the witch's knuckles softly.

Tamsin looked between Bo and Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, probably something stupid," She paused her pacing and glanced at Bo with a furrowed brow, "So uh, you and Morgana?"

Bo's cheeks flushed at the questions as her snapped up to look at Tamsin.

"Uh, yeah, maybe. Why?" She stammered.

Tamsin smirked, "What about Lauren?"

"We broke up. She's a great friend, but she's not who I want to be with," Bo said with a sigh. But Tamsin could tell she meant every word. She smirked at the succubus.

"Well don't hurt her, or I'll break every bone in your body."

"I've never known you to be so protective of someone," Bo said with raised eyebrows, but smiled softly, "But, I promise I will."

Tamsin just nodded in acceptance, and turned her attention back to the witch, in hopes she'll wake up soon.

  
  


Hours later, and Morgana still hadn't awakened from her trance. The moon was almost at its peak, signifying the beginning of the war.

"Come on Morgana, you're cutting it really close," Tamsin mumbled under her breath as she clutched a glass of vodka. Bo stood next to her, the same look of anxiety etched on her face.

"Is there a way we could wake her up?"

Tamsin shook her head, "No, only she can wake herself up." Bo let out a sigh of frustration. Tamsin lifted the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the ice cold alcohol. The clock chimed loudly, causing Bo to jump from her spot. It was time.

Morgana's eyes flew open as she gasped for air. Bo let out a breath of relief as Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"About time!" She yelled out.

Morgana stood up, and stretched her muscles. She looked up at the clock, with a grim look upon her face.

"Time to kill a witch," She murmured as she looked over at Bo and Tamsin. Morgana held out her hands to them. Tamsin groaned as she grabbed Morgana's hand knowing what was to come next. Bo on the other hand, intertwined her fingers with the witches, running her thumb across Morgana's.

Morgana smiled as her eyes flashed purple. Seconds later, the world blacked out around them.

  
  
  


They appeared in the middle of an empty field. The cold wind brushed against the tall grass, and moved the hair around their faces. The full moon shone brightly over their heads, lighting everything around them. But, the one thing that made Morgana's skin crawl, was the silence.

Tamsin looked around their surroundings as her hand gripped the hilt of her sword. Her blonde hair swirled in tendrils around her hair.

"Where's everyone?" She asked, her eyes taking in every inch of the field. Even Bo was aware of the eerie silence that surrounded them.

Morgana caught a glint in the far end of the field. Without any hesitation, a fireball formed in the palm of her hand, and she sent it flying in the direction of the mysterious glint. Tamsin gave her a questioning look at her actions. But the second a scream erupted, Tamsin nodded her head in understanding.

"How did I not see that?" She mumbled as she unscathed her sword. Morgana smirked.

"You're getting old." They exchanged looks as they both smirked at each other.

Bo scoffed, "Idiots."

"That was my favorite servant." A cold voice said a matter of a factly. They turned to see Lilith emerge with an entire army behind her.

"What a shame," Morgana remarked. Lightning clapped over their heads as the sky darkened. Bo could see the electricity flicker in between Morgana's fingers. "I see you were too scared to fight me on your own."

Lilith threw her hands up lightly.

"You have your friends, and I have mine."

Suddenly she disappeared, and dozens of witches and warlocks instantaneously surrounded Morgana, Tamsin, and Bo.

Morgana slammed her hands on the ground, releasing bolts of lightning among the group of witches. Some were able to react in time, and some were charred to a fine crisp. Morgana's eyes reflected brightly in the night as she dodged curses and balls of fire, while simultaneously returning some back.

Tamsin and Bo were back to back as they dodged everything the witches threw at them, and returned the favor to them with the pointed ends of their blades. One witch actually ran away screaming at the sight of Tamsin's hollowed out face.

Bo couldn't recall when she became separated from Tamsin, but when she looked back, she didn't see any sign of her blonde hair. She could only see the dozens of witches that were out to get her. When she turned back around, she stood face to face with the head bitch of them all Lilith.

Bo held her knives, ready for her strike, but she just stood there watching.

"What do you want?" Bo demanded, lowering her arms. Lilith's blood red eyes ran over Bo slowly, sending a shiver up her spine.

"You're in love with her, aren't you. And she with you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed into slits. Bo remained silent, her knuckles turning white from gripping her knives.

As if answering her question, an evil grin spread across Lilith's pale white face.

"Then this is going to be so much better."

In a flash of an eye, Lilith grabbed Bo by the shoulder, and thrust a dagger into her abdomen. A feeling of white hot pain coursed through Bo as she slowly collapsed to the ground.

Morgana turned the moment the dagger was plunged into Bo. It was as if the air was sucked from her body. Her eyes darted to Lilith as she stood over Bo's bleeding body. Then, only one thought replayed in her mind. Kill.

"Lilith!" Morgana roared as she ran toward the witch. She released a barrage of fire towards her, not wanting her to have a second to recover. Lilith managed to block some of the flames, but the sheer force caused her to fly backwards.

Morgana reached out with her hand as she stood inches away from the red headed woman. Lilith gasped for air as she felt the grasp of Morgana's magic. Morgana raised her above the ground, anger in her eyes.

"You don't deserve to breathe another breath."

Lilith smirked her last smirk as she Morgana clenched her hand into a fist. The bones in Lilith's body slowly began to break, crushing her lungs. She clawed at her neck as the air slowly left her body. Then, the movement stopped. Morgana waved her hand, flinging Lilith to the ground.

She whipped around to see Tamsin sitting by Bo's side, a look of somber written on her face. Morgana ran over, taking the succubus's hand into hers. She looked at the wound, and saw something that made her blood run cold. Poison.

"She needs to feed!" Tamsin exclaimed, obviously unaware of about what was already coursing through Bo's veins, killing her with every second that passed.

Morgana shook her head as she looked down at Bo's already paling face. She caressed the brunette's face, wiping away a stray tear.

"No, the blade was poisoned. She's dying." Morgana choked out. Tamsin's lip quivered as she looked from Bo to Morgana, tearing glistening in her eyes.

"There must be something you can do!" She cried out.

Morgana swallowed the ball in her throat that had begun to form. She looked around at the battle field around her. Some witches had retreated and left, and some were corpses. I won't let there be another, Morgana thought. She looked up at Tamsin with a weak smile.

"Tamsin, I'm so sorry," She said plainly. Tamsin scrunched up her brow in confusion. Morgana waved her hand, throwing Tamsin back several feet away from her and Bo. As a precaution, knowing what the valkyrie's actions would be, vines began to grow, and wrap themselves around Tamsin, holding her down.

Morgana looked down at Bo, who was beginning to fade.

"What are you doing?" Bo rasped out. Morgana leaned down, and pressed her lips to Bo's.

"What I need to do. I love you." Morgana pulled back, placing one hand on her chest, and the other on Bo's.

"Don't you dare," She heard Tamsin scream, "We'll find another way! Please!"

Morgana smiled one last time at Tamsin before closing her eyes.

"Ego tibi vitam meum."

Morgana could feel her herself weaken as her life force began to flow into Bo. Streams of purple weaved into Bo's heart, into one.

The more she lost, the more Bo gained, restoring her energy. Morgana collapsed on the ground next to Bo, her last sight being the starry night above her.

Totally worth it, she thought as she breathed her last breath, floating into unconsciousness.

Bo woke up to the sounds of Tamsin's screams. She turned to see the paled face of Morgana beside her. She shot up, kneeling over the woman.

"No no no, please wake up," Bo sobbed. But, no matter much she slapped or shaked, Morgana remained lifeless. Tears began streaming down her face, and onto Morgana's lifeless face.

"Wake up," She whimpered as she laid her head on the queen's stiff chest.

Tamsin walked over silently, wiping away the stray tears that fell down her cheeks. She knelt down next Bo, who shook in fits of broken sobs.

"Bo," She said softly as she placed her hand on her back, "She's gone, she's not coming back, not now."

But, Bo wouldn't budge from her spot, her hand clenched into Morgana's shirt. Tamsin sighed heavily as she looked down at Morgana's paled complexion. A ball formed in her throat the more eyes lingered.

A blinding light suddenly erupted from beside them.

"Don't cry child, everything will be fine," A heavenly voice spoke. Bo and Tamsin looked up to see a woman with the darkest hair that flowed like the ocean around her, and a long black gown. Her eyes continued to change colors as her red lips smiled at them.

"Who are you?" Bo asked as she sniffed. But Tamsin answered instead, a look of awe spread across her in red rimmed eyes.

"That's Hecate, the goddess of magic and witches."

Hecate smiled at Tamsin softly as she nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm sorry this happened, it wasn't her time," She said grimly, looking down sadly at Morgana.

"Is there anything you can do?" Bo exclaimed with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Only with time she'll awaken child."

Tamsin clenched her jaw. Another 500 years, she thought bitterly. Bo looked down sadly, her hand still holding onto Morgana's.

"But, she did do something for you, Bo the Unaligned Succubus," She held out her hand as a silver cuff began to form in the center of her palm. A matching pentagram was engraved in the center, the same as Morgana's. " She has made you her successor."

"Holy shit," Tamsin mumbled, her eyes widening in surprise.

"What, how," Bo breathed out as she stared at the silver cuff.

"Only someone close to the queen's heart, a lover can succeed her. She did this as insurance, until she returns." Hecate explained, her now golden eyes gazing at Bo.

Bo smiled softly. A lover. She loved me. And I love her, but it's too late.

"I don't the first thing about any of this," Bo stammered as she gestured to Hecate and the cuff.

"I'll help," Tamsin sighed. Bo gave her a look that made Tamsin roll her eyes. "I've been around Morgana long enough to teach you a few things."

"And I'll be there to guide you," Hecate voice echoed beside them. Bo kept her eyes on Tamsin's, as she mentally decided what to do.

Tamsin, as if reading her mind, nodded her head.

"It's ok, do it. Morgana wanted you to, it's the right thing," She then shrugged her shoulders, "Plus, everything might go back to shit if you don't."

Bo nodded her head. She pressed her lips to Morgana's cold knuckles. I'll see you again my love, she thought. Bo looked up at Hecate with determination now replacing the hesitation in her eyes.

"Ok, I'll do it, for Morgana."

  
  


Every year that passed after was a deep struggle for Bo. But she always kept Morgana's wishes in her mind and in her heart. With the help of Tamsin, and the guidance of the goddess Hecate, she ruled over the witches with grace. Some nights she'd find herself in front of Morgana's coffin, talking, even though no one was listening. It was a time of peace, all was needed was Morgana.

  
  
  


500 years later

  
  


Bo paced back and forth, trying her best to calm herself down. Today was the day. And the more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. The worst case scenarios kept forming in her mind. What if she doesn't wake up? What if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't even feel the same anymore? She let out a deep breath as she stopped in her tracks. No, this will work.

She looked up at herself in the full length that sat in the large bedroom that once belonged to Morgana. Even though 500 years had passed, Bo hadn't aged a bit, if anything she'd become even more radiant. The silver cuff that she always wore on her wrist glinted in the light. She smiled softly at its beauty. Every time she looked at it, it only reminded her of Morgana, and the blue eyes she'd get lost in.

"Hey" A voice called out from behind her.

Bo turned to see Tamsin leaning against the doorway. Her blonde hair was tied up in her usual tight bun. Like, Bo, Tamsin haven't aged as well. Neither had her sense of style, as she continued to rock the red leather jacket.

"You ready?"

Bo smiled, nodding her head, "I've been ready for a while now. Let's go."

"I know, me too." Tamsin replied softly.

  
  
  


Bo and Tamsin stood in front of the black coffin, the pentagram glinting in the light. It was not long ago, Tamsin had awoken Morgana, and sooner than she wanted, had to bury her, leaving her behind once again. Tamsin gripped the syringe containing the agrimony herb in her hand as she let out a shaky breath.

"It's going to be ok," Bo said softly, her eyes on the black coffin. She turned to Tamsin, "Right?"

Tamsin nodded her head, "Yeah. Everything is going to be alright." She looked down at her watch. It was time to wake the queen.

They both slid the top of the coffin onto the floor. Morgana looked exactly the same as she did when she died despite the overgrown hair that poured over her shoulders.

Bo and Tamsin looked up at each other, exchanging small smiles.

"Time to wake up," Tamsin mumbled as she took the cap off the syringe, "So I can kick your ass."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the Valkyrie, but then chuckled. Tamsin smirked.

She took a deep breath before plunging the needle end of the syringe into the center of Morgana's chest, releasing the herb.

Bo held her breath as minutes began to pass by. She kept her eyes on Morgana, hoping for a breath, a movement of a finger, anything.

"Why didn't anything happen?" Bo asked anxiously.

Tamsin gripped the edge of the coffin as she too held her gaze on the witch.

"Just give it a minute," She mumbled.

Bo's anxiousness had reached its peak as she began to pace back and forth in the crypt. An hour had passed, and yet, there was no sign of life.

"She should've woken up by now," Bo exclaimed looking back at the frustrated Valkyrie.

Tamsin groaned in anger, and frustration as she looked down at Morgana.

"You goddamn pain in my ass! Stop being a bitch, and wake up!" She yelled. Bo winced as Tamsin slapped Morgana across the cheek.

"Tamsin," Bo said softly. Tamsin looked up at her with pain in her eyes. She clenched her jaw, but Bo knew the Valkyrie just wanted her friend, just as much as she wanted her lover.

"Did you just slap me?" They heard a voice rasp out.

Bo and Tamsin rushed to the coffin to see Morgana beginning to stir awake. Bo cried out in happiness as she tears began to form in her eyes.

"Because my cheek is throbbing," Morgana continued as she attempted to open her eyelids.

Tamsin grinned from ear to ear as she looked down at Morgana.

"It was just a love tap," Tamsin said happily, "It's good to have you back."

Morgana opened her eyes, adjusting to the light that flooded in. She turned her head to her right to see a teary eyed brunette smiling down at her. Her heart fluttered at the sight of her. The woman she had been dreaming of for the past 500 years was finally there in front of her, and all she could do was smile.

"Hey succubus," Morgana said softly, not taking her eyes off of her.

Bo laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey to you too."

Morgana sat up in her coffin. She lifted her hand up to caress Bo's face, her eyes taking in the features she had missed so much. Bo leaned her head into Morgana's warm hand. Morgana couldn't help but smile as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Bo's. Bo deepened the kiss as she intertwined her fingers with Morgana's.

"Ugh, get a room," Tamsin grumbled with a roll of her eyes. The two women broke out in laughter. Their eyes turned back to each other, a smile worn on each of their faces.

"Don't ever leave me again," Bo murmured as she traced her finger along Morgana's jaw.

"Never again, darling," Morgana replied as she pulled Bo into another kiss, their hearts forever beating as one.

  
  



End file.
